Birth of Giarry Heart
This is how Birth of Giarry Heart goes in Gigantitan (CTaRAoMToLACN). Cadance finds Matau Matau T. Monkey: What's up, Cadance? Princess Cadance: The baby has been akumatized into a giant. Matau T. Monkey: Uh... I... Uh... Well. That wasn't what Hawk Moth planed. But, this one would slide. Princess Cadance: You got that right. Heart starts to cry and Matau tries to comfort her Princess Cadance: There, there, Flurry. in Hawk Moth's lair Ryan Repulsa: Partner. I sense someone who is sad. Hawk Moth: A little one who is crying. The new play-mate for our Gigantitan. Ryan Repulsa: Let me send my Akuma so I could find out. Repulsa fills the Akuma with dark energy Ryan Repulsa: Fly, Fly, my Akuma. And akumatize someone. Akuma flys out the window. Meanwhile, at the park Ryan F-Freeman: Rikki. I hope Gigantitan could be the one to take down. Rikki: Me too. Ryan F-Freeman: Yup. At least Thomas and Twilight are having a nice date. You ever heared of Courtley Jester? Rikki: Yeah, I think so. Matau is trying to comfort Flurry Heart Matau T. Monkey: Come on, cutie. Please! Turn off the water works. Princess Cadence: What does she want? nods then sees an Akuma Matau T. Monkey: Uh oh. Butterfly off the port bow. Akuma flies over Matau's head and lands on Flurry's cutie mark and a butterfly frame appears around her eyes Ryan Repulsa: Uh...Uh... that wasn't what I planed. But, I'll let it slide. What could be better like a baby girl crying. Giarry Heart. I am Ryan Repulsa. Flurry Heart: Ran Pulsa. Ryan Repulsa: sighs No. Not "Ran Pulsa", it's Ryan Repulsa. Ryan Repulsa. Oh. Whatever. So, I know you on tv. I can give you Gigantitan's Powers so you can.... do whatever you want. In return, you need to bring me and my partner the Matrix and the Miraculous from Ladyan and friends. Flurry Heart: Lollipop? Ryan Repulsa: No! Not lollipop! Miraculous! MI-RA-CU-LOUS and the Matrix! lets the Akuma consume her and she gets bigger and bigger Matau T. Monkey: I think she's getting heavy. turns into Giarry Heart Matau T. Monkey: Flurry? Giarry Heart: Babbling Matau T. Monkey: By Primus. She got turned into a giant baby! Princess Cadence: What? Giarry Heart: Babbling sees this and looks at Flitter Ranyx: You seeing what I see, Flitter? Flitter: Yup. Ranyx: I think Ladyan would need a bigger rattle. Time to transform. Ranyx hide behind a tree Ranyx: Flitter, wings open! transforms into Flutterwing Matau T. Monkey: Flurry, Look at me! Giarry Heart: Babbling Princess Cadance: What is she saying? Matau T. Monkey: I think she said "lollipop". Flutterwing: Yoo hoo! Over here! Look at the butterfly! Heart goes to Flutterwing then spots Thomas Giarry Heart: Choo-choo. Thomas: Uh oh. chuffs away as Giarry Heart follows him. To Meg Kagg: Now there is something you don't see every day. Meg Griffin: Yeah. Kagg, claws out! becomes Kitty Noir. She goes to Giarry Heart Kitty Noir: Hello! Over here! Look at the Kitty! Giarry Heart: Kitty. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes